


Best Friends

by Metatron



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metatron/pseuds/Metatron
Summary: Donald Trump comes back to Trump tower after a long day of campaigning to find he's not alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be killed by the KGB or Trump's secret police for this

Donald Trump sighed as he finally stepped into his private elevator after a long day of campaigning. He pressed the button for his floor and began to loosen his tie. Although being around his adoring followers all day was an incredible feeling, Donald was glad he could come back to Trump tower and get away from everyone else. Despite what everyone thought, he did need some alone time now and again.  
The elevator dinged as it rose to the top of the tower, numbers on the wall flicking higher. Idly, Donald wondered if he’d get any time to himself when he became president.  
The elevator doors slid open at the top floor and Donald stepped out into the darkened penthouse that looked out upon the Manhattan streets. He was about to clap to turn on the lights (Of course he had a Clapper installed. Only the best for the Donald!) when from the darkness he heard a clap and the room filled with light.  
“I’ve been waiting for you, Donald,” Vladimir Putin said, standing up from where he had been sat on one of Trump’s gilded chairs.  
“Vova? What are you doing here?” Donald said in shock. “How were you able to leave Russia and get here without anyone noticing?”  
Vladimir threw his head back in laughter.  
“I was in the KGB once, remember? I can go unseen if I wish, _lyubov moya_.”  
He pulled Donald into a passionate kiss, leaning up to account for their difference in height. Vladimir playfully darted his tongue into Donald’s mouth and back out again, eliciting a small noise from Trump. Donald reached around Vladimir, pulling their bodies closer together. Putin tangled his fingers through Donald’s toupee and then threw it aside.  
“Hey,” Donald threatened. “Do you know how long that takes to put on? Like, a huge amount of time!”  
Putin chuckled and then hefted himself up to drag his tongue across Trump’s now very obvious bald spot.  
“I like this better,” Putin whispered.  
Already Donald could feel himself hardening inside his pants.  
“Vova,” he mumbled, feeling a flash of self-hatred for how this man could turn him into a blushing virgin. He was supposed to be more dominating than this.  
Putin hummed and dragged his teeth across Donald’s earlobe.  
“Shall we take this to the bedroom, _lyubov moya_?”  
Donald’s heart jumped and he hefted Putin up against him.  
“Jesus Christ, yes.”  
He carried Putin’s substantial weight to his triple-king sized bed while licking into his mouth. Once on the bed Vladimir began to pull off Donald’s suit jacket and unbutton his shirt. Donald panted and palmed himself through his pants, wondering how it was possible for him to be this hard already.  
“Going to make me do all the work, are you?” Putin said. Immediately Donald began ridding Vladimir of his clothes, causing Putin to laugh.  
“Good boy.”  
Donald struggled with Putin’s shirt for a second before huffing in annoyance and ripping it off him.  
“I’ll buy you a new one,” he said, moving to Putin’s pants and tearing them off too, belt and all.  
“Stronger than a bear, I tell you,” Putin whispered adoringly. Donald was deaf to the complement, having removed the barrier between him and his prize: Vladimir’s cock. Eagerly he lapped at the tip, happy to see that Putin was already half-hard for him. Putin moaned as Trump slid his mouth up and down on his cock, each time taking him deeper. He tangled his hands in what was left of Trump’s hair and began to thrust his hips sharply.  
“Yes, just like that, my Donald, you are so good…”  
Trump continued bobbing up and down on Vladimir’s cock and reached around to grab Putin’s ass and massage it with his hands. Putin moaned and thrust harder into Donald’s mouth.  
“Donald…I’m going to come…” Vladimir warned, but Donald didn’t pull away and instead took him farther down his throat. Putin stiffened and moaned, coming right in Donald’s mouth. Once he had swallowed it all, Donald pulled away from Putin’s cock with a soft pop.  
“You took it all, _lyubov moya_...you are so good,” Putin said in quiet awe.  
“What can I say,” Donald said, pulling himself up to kiss Putin, lips tasting of come. “I’m a winner.”


End file.
